Destruction of the Golden Gang
by Queen of the pirate cove
Summary: **A STORY REVOLVING AROUND OC'S SET IN THE SPECIFIC UNIVERSE* Calix Sonya is a boy who runs a overly populated gang that over powers the other two gangs who had originally ran south park's crime sprees. He had gotten out of hand and the girls are planning to take him down.


It had all happened years ago. Scarlet's and Violet's gangs were going downhill as a new gang had raised within South Park. The business was being taken over, and their gang members were being killed off. Together, They moved to take down the boss who otherwise labeled himself as a king.

Scarlet and Violet stand together not too far away from Calix's domain. The two were wielding swords instead of their usual guns and small knives. Violet was glaring up at the resort Calix had taken over, while Scarlet stayed calm by her side.

"Coward. He's welled up in that resort as if he were unable to move." Violet said.

"Our ground forces are unable to enter the resort and we don't have any form of other ways to get in. I suggest we don't put our companions in harms way." Scarlet said looking at Violet momentarily before glancing back at the other members of the gang that they both had left. Combining forces they had about one hundred and fifty members including themselves.

Violet only shook her head.

Scarlet turned her attention back to Violet. "We only need a small window of attack. He's lost a lot of ground, We should be able to depose of him."

Violet had looked back toward Scarlet. "And if we don't?"

Scarlet looked at Violet with concern and suspicion. "Why would we fail?"

Violet gave a nod, "Hypothetically speaking."

"Well, Hypothetically speaking. We're prepared just encase." Scarlet said, looking at her blade.

"Hmph." Violet smiled, "Indeed." She looked back at the resort. "He knows not of the forces he is tampering with. Let us not make him wait further." She said as the the two began on their way into the resort.

Violet and Scarlet broke through a window that led right to Calix's room that was decorated like something from a castle's throne room. Calix was only grinning as he watched them enter, The girls immedately threw down a smoke bomb each creating a loud explosion sound.

Violet and Scarlet stood side by side near the window watching as the smoke began to clear.

"Is that it?" Violet asked with a confused look. Immediately Calix had came at Scarlet with his own sword, knocking her off her feet. He grinned over to Violet, who angrily raised her sword and clashed it against Calix's own, only to have it fly out of her hand a second afterward. Calix turned his head to look at the flying dagger that had came toward his head in which he dodged, only to collide swords with Scarlet who jumped straight over him.

Violet had sat up after previously being knocked down after her sword was missing from her hands, panting. She looked up as glass shards fell from the light and hit them all away with her sword, before Calix made his attack on her again, reconnecting blades. The two were pushed back away from each other from the friction and glared for a moment, Violet and Scarlet immediately began to charge at Calix with their blades pointed forward.

They both screamed a battle cry as the ran only to be pushed back by Calix whipping out a duel sword. Violet fell against the wall and became unconscious for a little while. Scarlet stared furiously toward the golden headed boy, and began charging toward him once more. Calix had thrown down a smoke bomb of his own and Scarlet stopped, looking around.

"Show yourself, Coward!" She called as Calix's evil laughter could be heard from around the room. The smoke had eventually cleared and he was right behind her. She felt his breathing on her neck and turned around blocking his attack with her sword, Calix's swords flung back as he was stabbed in the arm. He looked down shocked momentarily.

"It's over, Calix. Wield." Scarlet says pressing the sword in deeper only to cause Calix to laugh.

"So much hatred." Calix laughed as he pushed her away from him. He had picked up his sword once again and began walking toward her. "You speak of cowardliness. Have you forgotten who's domain you are in?" He went for another attack.

Scarlet stared at Calix with pure hatred as she hit him in the head with the back of her blade, only causing Calix to throw another slicing upward, blocked again. "I care not for what dark plans you have made." They connected blades again. "You will fail."

"If seems even the kindness people lack purity in their hearts." Calix smirked as they continued to battle, connecting swords and throwing swift blows at one another. "I can taste your wrath." Calix smirked as Scarlet struggled to keep up with his movements. "And, It is delicious." He said as she scowled in anger, and pushed him away. "Silence! You coward!" She threw another dagger toward him, only for it to miss him by a few inches and hit the wall next to Violet. Calix throwing another smoke bomb down that was filled with gasses that made one hallucinate. Violet stirred and opened her eyes, looked around wide eyed, only to pick up her sword again.

During Scarlet's hallucination, She was in a ruined resort that looked as if it had been burned by ashes. The redheaded girl began to pant in slight fright and looked around, "Show yourself!" She said gasping as she glanced over toward a heavily smokey area. She sighed softly in relief, "Ah. It's just you, Violet. Thank goodness." The vivid hallucination of what seemed to be Violet was sitting with her back facing Scarlet, she had only turned to look at Scarlet. The girl had got wide eyes and began to back up in fear. "No..Wha-" The hallucination had begun to walk toward Scarlet. "Violet. Please." She stared to cower and she was now on the floor. She was tearing up, "Violet.." The somewhat evil demonic hallucination had only stared down at Scarlet with pure hatred, and there was a light flash, showing Calix then the demonic hallucination of Violet. "Violet!"

Calix was raising his sword about to take another swing at the distraught Scarlet when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned his head to look at Violet's lavender sword sticking out of his back, She grabbed it and ripped it out of his back with a serious yet calm look. They then exchanged glares, Violet immediately reached in her pocket and threw a few daggers over toward the boy which he easily blocked with his duel blades. She was charging toward him by now holding her blade straight out in front of her, They connected blades and Violet was flipped over Calix as if she weighed as much a feather. She hit the wall but instantly stood and charged at him again while swinging her sword which hit the ground in front of him. Calix had only stepped back.

"Why go through such lengths to protect some pity gang members and your own rival?" Calix asked staring at her, seriously.

Violet narrowed her eyes while staring back toward the boy. "You're a fool, If you think that's what I'm trying to protect."

They immediately began fighting once more clashing swords against each other. Calix had yet again managed to get Violet's sword from her grasp and knock her to the ground. He had raised his sword above his head and Violet kicked him and scrambled to get up and grab her own sword. They were more distant from each other by then. She panted staring at him, He narrowed his eyes as he glared back toward her. Calix had grabbed her by her wrists and pinned her against the floor.

"Release me." Violet speaks angered glaring up at the boy.

"Hmph." Calix smirked staring back down toward her. "In do time." He began, "I was curious as to why the tough girl Scarlet would fear someone who is giving affection to everyone she sees. It seems she is right to do so."

Violet huffs lightly, "She does not fear me."

Calix had moved his face closer to Violet's own, smirking continuously. "You will see before long. Do you think she honestly understands the lavender gang and all it's glory?"

Violet tried to move her head back in failure as it was already pressed against the floor. "Do not pretend that you do in turn."

"Oh, Why I understand perfectly. I don't mean to sound rude but the best kind of slave is one who is willing." Calix said, grabbing onto the necklace that Violet had worn that represented protection in her eyes.

Violet began to get even more angry. "Silence!"

Calix smiled and got up. "You can deny my warnings all you wish. It won't change your fate."

Violet was panting by then, staring at him as she got up on her own. "Save your breath."

"Even if by some miracle you were to defeat me. You'd only soon fall to your rival." Violet stared as Calix began, "Why be forced to chose?" He questioned as Violet huffed. "South park will see many other foe in it's future. Would it not make sense for us to stand against them, together?"

Violet looked purely enraged, "We would sooner take our own lives than submit to you." She snapped toward the boy, "Submit? Just like you have to dear Scarlet?" Calix smirked. Violet only glared.

"I admire your resolve. You are strong. Far more fit to rule, Far more deserving and respectable than Scarlet." Calix said as Violet only looked away, "You have an opportunity now to take her place." Violet looked rather uncomfortable. "Together. We can show the nation what it truly means to fear a gang." Violet only sighed and closed her eyes, before looking at him seriously. "You are a fool." She grabbed her sword and began charging at him again. Calix smirked. "So be it." He than proceeded to whisper her trigger word.

Violet fell to the ground in front of Calix. The girl's eyes were wide and she was panting. Calix began to walk away from her, "Such a shame." Violet's panting was cut short as she began to laugh, madly. Calix's eyes only widened.

"You think you've found an ally in darkness. Do you comprehend the power you were gifted with? The same power I was born into." Violet stood up and smirked toward him. She than proceeded to walk to the one who had brought her triggered side out. "Where do you think the lowest of the low go too to hide from the precious light?" She asked looking toward him with her now dilated eyes, She grabbed her sword along the way. "Just who do you think stands against them?" She looked over her sword with an uninterested look. "What you possess is a mere fraction of their might. The same might I stand wielding against each and every day."

Calix had looked uneasy and threw another smoke bomb down. "Stay back!"

"You are nothing compared to them, You are nothing compared to me!" Violet yelled charging at him. She had the boy pinned against the ground with her sword pressed lightly against his neck. "You claim to know fear! I shall show you true terror!" She pressed the sword rougher, cutting his neck ever so slightly. "What are you?" Calix managed to choke out, Violet pulled her sword away and raised it above her head with a laugh. "I am a nightmare." She then swung her sword down, killing Calix.

Scarlet had slowly began to stir in her sleep and she gasped, sitting up. "Violet!"

"What is it?" Violet asked with a distant look.

Scarlet sighed softly, "Thank goodness. You're alright." She hugged Violet tightly in a quick hug before looking around. "Where..are we? What happened?"

Violet looked down at the ground, "Calix is no more, but the resort! He- I-"

"To burn down a whole society." Scarlet began as Violet looked shocked.

"How much hatred and power were we truly facing?" Scarlet questioned as Violet stared at her, sadly. "I'm just grateful, You're unharmed and you were able to get us out safely." Violet shrunk back slightly.

She cleared her throat, "We'll need to bare news of this defeat to our members. Not every fight will be a victory." Scarlet stated. "Come, It's cold. Let us return home." Scarlet says as she began to walk back toward her own gang. The triggered Violet stared at the ground sadly as she went back to her own as well.


End file.
